<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby boy &amp; papi by someone_worth_racing_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659932">baby boy &amp; papi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for'>someone_worth_racing_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Tumblr request, baby boy and papi, our boys having some fun after they haven't seen each other for days, protective/caring dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request:</p><p>Okay but dom!Carlos and sub!Lando and after sum Carlos just goes ✨protective/caring mode✨</p><p>my death</p><p>I’ve read some more soft bathtub scenes, again my death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby boy &amp; papi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have you ever got the need to write a smut OS at six in the morning on a Sunday? Nope - me neither.</p><p>Till last Sunday.. 😅</p><p> </p><p>Warning:</p><p>Read at your own risk 😉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>„Yeah, you like that, huh? You like that everyone can see it. That everyone can see you are mine. When I fuck you senseless.” Carlos grunted into his boyfriend’s ear from behind, exactly knowing what his words were going to do with him, what they caused deep inside his already so horny and needy boyish body.</p><p>The second the Spaniard had entered his hotel room here today and had seen those massive wall windows, giving you a perfect view over the city underneath, he had already exactly known what he wanted to do with that view tonight. What he wanted to show the world here tonight. To show them all what was his and what he was allowed to do with his possession.</p><p>Carlos was also aware about his boyfriend’s state. He already knew Lando way too well, to say that after ten days of not seeing each other he was already more than just a little needy and horny. He could also see it in his eyes, the first time they saw each other again.</p><p>A fire did light up in his eyes, making them look darker than usual, before it did spread out everywhere in his body and even from where he was standing, Carlos could tell that his whole body was already on fire and longing for him to finally touch him again, giving him his whole attention, his rough hands and especially the Spaniard’s already now interested middle. He felt himself slowly but sure starting to swell, only while looking at the desperate, slim body of his boyfriend.</p><p>By lunch, they were finally able to be kind of close again to each other, after being separated for so long. It was still difficult with being in different teams and no one knowing about their relationship at all, but it also had some kind of kick as well.</p><p>Especially when Carlos let his hand slide under the table and between Lando’s thighs. First the younger one jumped by the contact, his cheeks blushed instantly, while he looked around to check if anyone was watching them, before he began to relax under the familiar touches, melted under the Spaniard’s hand like some ice cream under the summer sun and enjoyed it to finally get some attention and affection for his needy body.</p><p>They acted casual, at least the Spaniard had done so, while Lando was biting down onto his lip to suppress any moans and whimpers, which would have really liked to escape his throat so badly and make room for his lecherousness. But latest when Carlos leaned over and breathed into his ear, he couldn’t stop his thighs from pressing close, trying to somehow rub his by now rock hard dick and full, sensitive balls against his boyfriend’s hand and a desperate whimper finally still escaped his lips.</p><p>“Look at you baby. I have always thought you are all so shy in public, yet look how hard you already are in front of everyone. So needy and seeking for my attention, my baby boy. But don’t worry, I will make you all mine tonight and I also let everyone see you are my needy baby boy.” The Spaniard dirty talked into the shy, younger boy’s ears.</p><p>It was their both biggest dreams, coming out one day, but until that day, they were only playing with that thought. Because things weren’t so easy in real life, but they were that easy in their little world, they had created only for themselves. Also because Carlos exactly knew what these words did to his boyfriend. It only made him even hornier and more willingly than he already was for the rest of the day, until Lando was finally able to slip into the older one’s hotel room to get his needs stilled.</p><p>Like already so many nights before, the Spaniard was waiting all impatiently for his boyfriend, but the second the quiet and so longingly awaited, soft knock against his room door was finally audible, Carlos quickly opened the door and pulled the younger one inside.</p><p>The door probably hadn’t even fall back into its lock, when their lips already smashed against each other. Flesh against flesh, all harshly, never getting satisfied, always wanting more. Carlos grunted into the kiss, while he pushed his tongue through his boyfriend’s willing lips for the first time after such a long time.</p><p>Like always, Lando put up with it all, even whining impatiently for more. To get kissed even harder, to finally get touched properly, to get freed from his clothes, especially that tightness around his by now already stone hard, twitching and leaking dick and get claimed.</p><p>And because Lando had been such a good baby boy over the last few days and especially also today on track, Carlos didn’t waste any more time and literally tore off the clothes of his slim body. Within moments, they were both complete naked, a big grin was playing on his lips, when he had freed the younger one from his boxers with those little wet spots already on it and Lando whined out about the sudden freedom and also the cool air hitting the leaking spot on the head of his dick.</p><p>“So needy, my baby boy.” Carlos noted, but didn’t touch him, like his boyfriend had actually wished him to do so badly. He only looked down at his pulsing hardness, watching how those lightly creamy, but also still pretty clear drops welled slowly out. Lando’s body was shaking, while it worked so hard to produce those precious drops, trying to keep it together at the same time.</p><p>The Spaniard suddenly turned the younger one around to show him their playground for tonight. “I will fuck you there now, baby boy. Yeah, exactly. I will fuck you senseless against one of those windows, so everyone can see you are all mine and I can do with my baby whatever I want.”</p><p>Lando whined out by that information and just wanted to touch himself, because only the thought about it was already too much for him to handle, when Carlos quickly pushed his hand away again with those fast reflexes he had.</p><p>Instead, he let his own, so much bigger hands roam over his boyfriend’s slim body, causing him so to cry out every time, now that he was finally allowed to do so and let out all of those noises his throat escaped. With his rough palms, Carlos caressed over his thin upper body, circled his belly button and tortured his already erected nipples between his fingertips.</p><p>“You like that thought, huh? You like that thought about that everyone can see us, right? Hell, you are so horny, baby boy. You don’t care about getting caught any more, don’t you?” Because his body was so overwhelmed with the situation, Lando couldn’t answer just one word, instead he did only spread willingly his legs, causing the older one so to grin satisfied against the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I knew you will also like that thought. You are such a good, boy. All mine.” Carlos praised from behind into his ear, causing so his eyes to flutter shut and goose bumps to break free. Lando hissed out, before his lips escaped a high-pitched cry, when his boyfriend let his rough thumb slide over the soaked wet spot on top of his pulsing dick.</p><p>“Such a horny, horny, baby boy.” The Spaniard noted, while he pulled strings with his pre-cum in front of the boy’s curious eyes. His dirty, wet finger, Carlos did finally lead closer to his boyfriend’s mouth, smeared it all over his pretty lips, before he pressed his thumb past his lips and let Lando have a taste of himself.</p><p>The younger one moaned palatable, while he licked his boyfriend’s finger clean from every side, from top to bottom, not missing just one little drop somewhere. Carlos grinned into his ear, while he still sucked onto his thumb, like he wasn’t willing to stop anytime soon, thrilled about the taste.</p><p>Lando even whined, when the finger still popped out of his mouth, but the cute pout on his mouth quickly faded away, when his boyfriend gently pushed him forwards to the big window in front of them. Like he had done first, also the younger one admired the great view first, before he got turned around once again and only focused on his Spaniard from that moment on.</p><p>Surprised about the sudden coolness of the window against his back, Lando gasped shocked, but his noises got swallowed by Carlos’ mouth, kissing him hard and passionate, leaving no doubt about what he wanted to do with his body, while he pressed him harshly against the glass. With one hand he supported himself above their heads against the window, while he stroked with his fingertips over Lando’s side, causing so goose bumps wherever his rough skin had touched him.</p><p>Carlos simply kissed him senseless, making him so all willingly, like he wasn’t so already before, before he ordered him “Get your legs around my shoulders, baby.” And like the good boy he was and also exactly knowing what his boyfriend’s bossy attitude did to him, Lando did like he got told, when the older one got onto his knees right in front of him.</p><p>His hot skin made it possible to not slip down the glass, but he still tried to balance his body with his hands pressing against the window, until he was comfortable and stable enough. Carlos found his boyfriend’s crotch right in front of his nose, loving the view and also the smell he got offered right here, while he supported the younger by his ass cheeks and also brought his middle into the right angle to eat him out.</p><p>The Spaniard could feel Lando tightening the grip of his legs around his shoulders instantly, the second the tip of his warm and rough tongue circled his rim. The moment he let his wet tongue slip the whole way inside, Lando cried out in pleasure and roughly pulled onto his dark mane, while he surrendered to that feeling and everything his boyfriend wanted to do with him.</p><p>Lando’s legs were shaking wildly and his cheeks blushed of the sensation, when Carlos finally pulled away, with being satisfied of the state the younger one was already in. He had to steady Lando, when he was finally on his feet again. The boy always looked so beautiful after he had got eaten out.</p><p>“So gorgeous, baby boy. Hell, I have missed that tight hole of yours so much.” The Spaniard grunted, while he still eyed the younger one all intense. “I have also missed you, papi. So much.” Lando told him all innocently through his long eyelashes, even when his boyfriend exactly knew, that he really wasn’t that innocent like he did pretend.</p><p>“Have you been a good boy?” The Spaniard asked, he didn’t sound that soft any more, more serious and stricter than before. His voice become one time harsher and louder, when he had to ask once again, after Lando hadn’t given him an answer to his question.</p><p>“I have only touched myself two times. I promise, papi. I have been good.” Satisfied about his honesty, the Spaniard nodded his head, but he still needed to hear more. “How was it? Better than with me?”</p><p>“No. It was nothing compared to your touches, papi. It wasn’t enough, I still need you so badly. Please, I promise to be a good boy from now on. I’m sorry.” The young Brit quickly secured him with big, pleading eyes, not wanting him to get mad at him.</p><p>But it was exactly what the older one had wanted to hear, before he lifted his boyfriend’s chin gently with his index finger and praised him all softly “You are always such a good boy, baby. You are my good boy and you only belong to me. We will show the whole world now, that you are mine. Come here.”</p><p>Carlos entangled him into another train of hot, open-mouthed, wild kisses, before he lifted his left leg and cooed into his ear in a very bossy way “Show the world your pretty hole, baby boy.” Lando pushed his ass backwards to expose himself, like he got told, while his boyfriend did spread his ass cheeks.</p><p>By the thought, that Carlos would have liked to have a pic from the outside of the window, seeing the younger all exposed like that, caused him to grin cheekily. “That’s my baby boy. Always doing what papi tells him. For being such a good boy, you deserve a little treat now.”</p><p>To fulfil his promise, Lando had to wet his boyfriend’s finger first, making it so all ready to finger him open for what was coming. The younger one tightened the grip around his neck, when he felt the tip of the Spaniard’s wet fingertip teasing his tight rim.</p><p>“I know it’s already a long time ago, since our last time, baby boy. Way too long actually, but you don’t have to worry. Just relax. I will take it easy. Papi always takes good care of his baby boy.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves, also with kissing the favourite spot behind his ear, down the length of his neck and over to his bare shoulders.</p><p>The effect of his words and touches were instantly noticeable, when Lando’s legs fell open all willingly and caused the Spaniard to smirk against his naked shoulder. “There you go, baby boy. Your body also wants and needs it so badly, after not getting satisfied for so and it also already exactly knows who it belongs to. All mine.”</p><p>First all slow, Carlos entered his boyfriend’s body, but when he got his reaction to it, also how his body reacted to the pleasure, how he instantly wanted to sit down the whole way onto his finger and also because he had already prepared him with his tongue that well before, he pushed his finger the whole way inside his tightness in one go, causing so the leg, Lando balanced his whole weight onto, to give in. But Carlos caught him easily and just held him even tighter, while he fucked him with his finger in front of the whole world.</p><p>When one finger wasn’t enough any more, when Lando began to sit back, meeting him half way all harshly, because the friction wasn’t enough any more, the Spaniard pulled out of him and forced the younger one to wet two of his fingers now.</p><p>“Yes, Carlos!” The young Brit cried out when he finally got the double pleasure, but his cries quickly turned into whimpers, when the older one almost pulled the whole way out again, only the tip of his fingers were still inside and giving him the less possible sensation.</p><p>“How was that?” Carlos asked lightly angrily and also warningly with raised eyebrows. He adored it, whenever his boyfriend got lost at the moment and forgot about their role play and pet names. After some moments thinking straight about what he had done wrong, Lando quickly told him with such a sorry voice and big, puppy eyes, that he just had to forgive him that little mistake instantly again “I’m sorry, papi. It won’t happen again. It’s just, your fingers feel so fucking great inside me. I didn’t have anything inside me since such a long time.”</p><p>His words caused the Spaniard to smirk and this time he even believed him to have not used his cute, pink dildo to satisfy himself. Lando had wanted to save himself for his boyfriend. “Language, baby boy.” Carlos remembered him softly, before he finally pushed both of his fingers all the way inside his tight hole again for being such a good boy.</p><p>He went on fucking him that way, scissoring him, preparing him so the best possible way, until he finally got those sounds out of deep inside his boyfriend’s throat he was waiting for and he finally knew so he was all ready to get taken roughly now. “Please, papi. I have been so good. I finally need to feel you deep inside me again. Please.”</p><p>Before Lando could even realize what was going on, the older one had already turned him around, so his cheek pressed against the window and he brought his hip in position to finally enter him.</p><p>Instinctive, the younger one pushed his ass backwards and up to meet his boyfriend’s crotch, to give him better access. Lando relaxed the moment he felt the familiar warmth of the head of his dick and the familiar pressure of his hands, holding him in place by his hips.</p><p>The air got pressed out of his lungs, when Carlos finally entered him and connected so what did belong together. While Lando’s lips escaped a sharp cry when he bottomed out, the Spaniard grunted into his ear from behind and caused so goose bumps everywhere on his exposed skin, when he breathed all heated “You have said the truth, baby boy. You are so damn tight. You didn’t have anything inside that hole since days.”</p><p>Wildly agreeing, because Lando himself knew he had indeed been a good boy, he nodded his head, while he tried to look back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “But by now I bet you already urgently need that hole to get filled, right? With something none of your cute dildos can give you, am I right baby boy?” Once again nodding all determined and excited his head, the young Brit confirmed his statement.</p><p>“Yes, please papi.” Lando whined by the pleasure, when Carlos leaned forward, still been buried deep inside himself, to stroke with the back of his fingers over his cheeks. “How could I ever refuse you a wish, when you look at me like that, baby.”</p><p>The Spaniard caught after his lonely lips, claiming them as his, before he parted his lips with his tongue to lick all the way inside, as deep as he was filling his hole. And because Lando was already more than just used to feel him that present deep inside himself finally again, the younger one whined for more and wiggled impatiently with his butt.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will fix that for you, baby boy. I will take good care of you and make you see stars, so you won’t be able to sit in your car properly tomorrow.” And even when Lando already knew right now, that he will regret it the latest tomorrow when he will finally set in his car and be all sore, he still nodded wildly agreeing now.</p><p>And then he finally began to move. Carlos finally let their hot flesh clash together, making that one horny sound whenever their sweating bodies met. The young Brit’s mouth fell wide open, still not completely used to the thickness now pumping hard into him, but he didn’t complain about the pain either. It felt oh so good.</p><p>The way Carlos did sink deep inside him every time, before almost pulling out completely just to fill him all the way again, caused him to cry out in the pleasure of pure sensation and lust. Nothing was compared to this feeling, not Lando’s dildos, his own fingers or even Carlos’. He literally fucked him senseless.</p><p>Gently the Spaniard tugged onto his curls, exactly knowing what soft noises Lando would let out for him, driving him crazy as well. But when he noticed him trying to get a hold onto his completely swelled dick, hitting the window every time he trusted forward, Carlos quickly caught his hands and pulled them both against the glass above their heads, holding him there with just one hand and causing a hoarse cry from him in return.</p><p>The Spaniard always loved those noises he managed to get from him, whenever he told or showed him he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. Maybe he had been a good boy with keeping away to play with his own hole, but Lando himself had admitted having touched himself. This was his punishment for that, the younger one exactly knew that.</p><p>He was so all exposed to the world, while getting fucked against the window, let them all see to whom he did belong to. And everything did turn Lando on so much. Too much actually, after not being able to see his boyfriend for so long and now this situation here, Carlos’ strong hands all over him, him grunting into his ear from behind, while getting fucked like that, like he had already needed it so urgently and maybe even getting caught.</p><p>Pre-cum was already smeared everywhere on the window, leaving a masterpiece of their lust, while Lando had a hard time to hold it back with pressing his eyes closed and biting down onto his lip till he tasted blood. Of course, the older one got his state and he could also understand his horniness after such a long time being apart.</p><p>“Don’t hold it back, baby. I’m not finished with you for tonight yet, don’t worry. Come for me, baby boy. Show them all who you belong to. Come against the window and maybe I will force you to lick it away later.”</p><p>And Lando didn’t need more to come than to hear so. He didn’t need to touch himself, he didn’t need to get touched at all, he only needed to get fucked by his papi to come against the glass with a high-pitched moan. He jerked out everything his horny body did offer, smearing it all over the clear window, making the surface so all slippery.</p><p>In an unsuccessful try to get something to hold on to, Lando scratched with his nails over the glass, while his body was shaking because of the sensation. The moment he slowly but sure came down from his high, when his leg were giving out and the whole tension left his body, Carlos suddenly touched him and caused him so to jump and to cry out over sensitive.</p><p>“Shsh.. It’s okay, baby boy. I have got you, but we aren’t finished yet. Let me help you get through.” His boyfriend’s calm and comforting voice, first didn’t really help Lando at all. He was so oversensitive after his orgasm that even tear drops did build up in the corner of his eyes, when he pressed them close to suppress another cry.</p><p>The Spaniard stroke him through his aftermath all the way and this time he also didn’t stop, when the younger one began to whine and complain and tried to get free. He just held him in place, so he couldn’t get away. Carlos was still deep inside his hole with his hardness, but he had stopped to move for now, giving his whole attention to his every softening dick now, to stroke out even the last creamy drop.</p><p>“You are such a good boy, baby. Doing so well here, even when I exactly know how sensitive you are always, especially after coming so hard. But I promise, it will be worth it. Just a little more.” The older one praised him, while he caressed over his small upper body, stroking his belly to ease the uncomfortable feeling. When Carlos began to gently stroke his balls, he also slowly began to move again.</p><p>Lando was still pretty sensitive, but it was already getting better again with his boyfriend’s affection. “Baby, you are even tighter than before after coming. Look at what you have done here, now everyone knows you are all mine. Papi is so proud about you.”</p><p>Carlos breathed into his ear and just then Lando looked down at the window and noticed what he had done there, he also smirked cheekily to himself, while he watched those creamy drops running down the window glass, forgetting about the unease feeling for some moments.</p><p>But then his boyfriend pulled out all the way, leaving him behind completely empty and pouting. Lando just wanted to complain about the sudden emptiness, when Carlos easily turned him around and their eyes connected. The Spaniard’s pupils were blown with lust, his eyes did almost animatic that way. Even kind of scaring that dark and endless, but at the same time Lando exactly knew how gently these eyes could also be and that he would never hurt him in any way.</p><p>“Hop on, baby.” Bossy Carlos commanded him and because he always did what the older one told him to do, he once again did so without hesitating for just one second. Also because he was excited about the coming and the way Carlos had looked down at him had already caused his dick to twitch again.</p><p>He found himself in the safety of the Spaniard’s strong arms again, holding him close against his chest, while Lando wrapped his arms around his neck, crossed them there and hugged his middle with his legs for round two.</p><p>Hungrily the young Brit got kissed again, his own hunger wasn’t that massive any more like Carlos’, but he was still ready for some nice desert. Fiery, with pure passion, lust and ecstasy he mouthed his lips. He did so with such dedication, with all he had, leaving so no doubts about that he will indeed fuck him senseless tonight.</p><p>Whenever Carlos was kissing him like that, it was all he did at that moment. His whole attention and focus was all on him and Lando felt so incredible special at these moments. It was the best feeling ever, nothing was compared to feel this loved and protected.</p><p>The boy was completely lost into the moment, only when he could already feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s dick pressing gently against his rim, he got it that Carlos had already brought him into position.</p><p>When the younger one felt his boyfriend filling him up all the way and even deeper than before, a high-pitched moan came from deep inside his throat and got swallowed by Carlos licking into his mouth and distracting him so from the pain of getting his walls stretched that almost harshly way.</p><p>Lando had to pull out of their kiss then to gasp urgently for breath. To feel his boyfriend hot and pulsing so deep inside himself, caused the younger his last breath and also his last ability to form any words any more.</p><p>Carlos had watched the muscles of his belly flinch, when he had entered him, he knew it wasn’t easy for his boyfriend after just coming a few minutes ago and being still way too sensitive, but he was so brave and submissive. “You make papi feel so good, baby.”</p><p>The Spaniard praised him because of it and watched how his boyfriend’s eyes slowly fluttered opened again. “No need to cry, baby boy. Papi will make you feel good again.” Carlos promised, when he noticed those clear tears running down his cheeks, before he pulled the younger one into another passionate, deep kiss.</p><p>Lando gasped in a mixture of relief and desire, when the older one wrapped his hand around his semi-hard dick and slowly began to trust into him. Carlos had been all tender and gently first, but when he could feel the young Brit’s erection grow inside his fist and also him sitting down deeper, whenever their middles met, he speeded up his trust as well and fisted him harder.</p><p>By now Lando already slipped up and down the window glass on his back, because he already felt very heated and sweated also pretty badly, because of the effort to cash their climaxes. Also on Carlos’ forehead were sweat pearls visible, when Lando brushed one of those dark hair strains sticking against his skin away.</p><p>There will be prints everywhere the window of their sweaty bodies and also other body fluids, but Lando didn’t care about them at all right now, it only made him smirk, thinking about that tomorrow with the rising sun the whole city will be able to see what they had made here tonight.</p><p>The spirited, fiery Spaniard came on the surface, while he was fucking him like that against the window, almost ripping him in a half while pumping furiously into his hole. Carlos made it to brush with the tip of his dick against his prostate every time he trusted back inside and Lando could already feel his second orgasm building up deep inside his belly.</p><p>Of course, the Spaniard got his state, saw it deep inside his eyes, heard it in his needy and begging moans for more and felt the grip of his arms around his neck tightening even more. “You want me to come deep inside you, baby boy?” Carlos whispered already all breathless himself, even when he actually already knew the answer to his question anyway.</p><p>Urgently his boyfriend nodded his head, he couldn’t think about anything else any more than getting filled completely and marked as his. “Sure thing, baby. Whatever my good boy wants.” Carlos grunted into his ear and even when Lando had thought that before the older one had already given him everything he could offer, it was still nothing compared to the following.</p><p>He saw indeed stars in front of his eyes, like he had promised him he will, when Carlos literally impaled him, thinking that he will maybe even pierce through some wall in his effort to get them both everything and even more. To finally fall over the edge.</p><p>Lando was sure he will become bruises everywhere his boyfriend was holding him all roughly in place, while pounding into him a lot harder than before, but right now at that moment he really didn’t care about it at all. He can worry about it tomorrow, but right now.</p><p>Somehow his boyfriend still managed it to take his leaking dick into his fist and pumping a few more times down to the base and expose the swollen, rosy head of his dick, before everything became too much a second time that night.</p><p>“Carlos!” Lando cried out in pure ecstasy, their role-play already total forgotten again, but this time also the Spaniard didn’t complain about it, while he watched the younger one come again, spilling everything he still had all over his chest and belly.</p><p>With those creamy, warm cum pearls running down his skin, also Carlos couldn’t hold himself back any more, when he leaned forward, pressed Lando with his whole weight against the window, held him tight with one hand and supported himself with his other hand against the glass above their heads.</p><p>Lando was scared about that the glass might break, when Carlos pressed him against it to trust three more times harshly deep inside his hole, before also he finally found his relief. Still half in his own climax, Lando was also able to hear his boyfriend breathing and grunt all fast and wildly into his ear like a stallion.</p><p>The Spaniard did sink into the now wetness of his hole for two more times, with the last waves of his orgasm rushing through his body, before he held still for some moments to catch his breath and find some strength again.</p><p>The younger one tried to hold onto him with everything he had left in his gushed and freshly fucked body, like a little monkey. He could only focus on his own fast racing heart, his wild breathing and that he already began to cool down.</p><p>Lando himself didn’t even felt those tears rushing down his cheeks, now that the whole tension and lust of the last few days was finally all gone and had got replaced by the fact about how much he had missed his boyfriend, while they had been apart.</p><p>Luckily, Carlos always caught himself faster, when he pushed them both away from the window and he wrapped his arms all protectively around his shaking body. “You good, mi amor?” He wanted to know first from his boyfriend, especially when he had looked down at him and saw him quietly crying to himself.</p><p>After some moments, Lando had still needed to catch himself, he finally nodded his head. “I have also missed you like hell, mi amor.” Affectionately the Spaniard kissed his sweaty forehead, before he gently slipped out of him. Lando whined out for a brief moment by that movement, but instantly also snuggled even closer when he felt the emptiness deep inside himself and also already how sore he was. Carlos could feel the sperm dropping out of his boyfriend’s hole and running down his own legs, when he carried him over into the bathroom.</p><p>After another kiss onto his tremble, he just wanted to let Lando down onto his feet again, but the younger one was still too weak to stand all on his own, so he carefully placed his almost boneless body on top of the sink, to get them everything they will need for a bubble bath.</p><p>But before he did so, he framed all carefully his face, whipped those silent tears away with his thumbs and kissed the top of his head in affection. “Now we are finally together again, mi amor and no one can bring us apart.”</p><p>The young Brit had already his eyes closed, while he leaned against the wall, when Carlos finally picked him up and lifted him into the warmth of the water, before he climbed inside as well. Lando instantly purred by the warmth and snuggled closer against the Spaniard’s chest.</p><p>He was glad about that he was allowed to lay with his belly on top of his upper body, so he didn’t have to sit, something he probably won’t be able to do for the next day. Carlos stroked all gently over the length of his boyfriend’s back, always making sure that not even one part of his exhausted body was over the water surface.</p><p>“Just relax, mi amor. I have got you.” The older one mumbled into his hairline, while he held him all close and they both enjoyed the closeness and peace. Lando had even already dozed off a few times, but over already one hour inside here, Carlos thought it was time for them to finally get outside and into bed.</p><p>Lando once again didn’t have to do anything, his boyfriend carried him out of the water, wrapped him into some soft towel, dried his hair, helped him to get into some fresh boxers and into his favourite of Carlos’ hoodies, before he carried him over into bed and wrapped him into their warm duvet.</p><p>“Sleep well, mi amor. I don’t care if the whole world will ever find out about us, as long as you love me and I love you, it will always be enough for me. You are my one and only.” Carlos whispered against those curls by the back of his neck he adored so much, while Lando smiled in his half-sleep about his words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to say a massive thank you to twoninesevenpointone on Tumblr for allowing me to use her hashtag #baby boy &amp; papi for the title and also to give that story the certain extra ✨🤗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>